Two Dueling Hearts
by Leela's Back
Summary: Joey confronts Mai about their relationship. Are they friend?,lovers? Or Maybe it's just sexual. Takes place right before Battle City.


**Hey all, it's been awhile since I have written any kind of Fic, I think 3 years to be exacts , but I think longer since I continued the Joey and Mai saga that I started with my last two "Campfire love" and "Castle romance". I always wanted to write a third one and here it is. If you never read the other two fics you can or not while this is a continuation of the two it can also be a stand alone. **

**The time frame for the other two is during duelist kingdom this one is right before Battle City. Well anyway I hope you all enjoy it. I would love to get feed back of any kind, good or bad. I do realize that I am rusty when it come to writing, but I'll try to get back in the swing of things. By the way before I forget this is a LEMON meaning sex between Joey and Mai, if that offends you then please do not read.**

_'Last night was wonderful. I can't believe how much he is improving. Then again I can't even believe that he's lying in my bed. It's so strange, it's just all so strange, how this one person can cause me to feel so many different conflicting emotions. As I lay next to him watching him sleep I feel a sense of completion and contentment, yet at the same time seeing the drool cascading out of his mouth and hearing him snore is quite nauseating. _

_I feel my mind is racing as I watch him. Why is it everything about our relationship (if you want to call it that) is bittersweet? I want him here next to me but at the same time his sheer presents irritates me. I feel as though he's over stayed his welcome, and I just know when he wakes up he's going to want something eat. I hope he doesn't expect me to feed his never-ending hunger.' _

Mai was then snapped out of her thoughts when Joey began to stir, this being a sure sign of him awaking.

"...Mornin' Mai" spoke Joey and he stretched and stirred in order to completely rejuvenated. Waking up to Mai's beautiful face first thing in the morning was defiantly something he could get used to. While giving her a sleepy smile he reaches out and wraps his arms around Mai's slender and naked waist while pulling her closer to him.

Mai rolled her eyes and reluctantly allow him to convey his affection.

_'What the hell does he think we are? A couple or something?'_ thought Mai to herself as she looked down at Joey's blissful demeanor.

Before Joey could even kiss her Mai broke free from his embrace and began to get out of bed.

"Hey Mai, what's da matter?" Innocently asked Joey as he watched Mai put on her purple house coat.

"I'm going to make some coffee, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?..." spoke Mai in a dry and unemotional tone with her back facing him. She didn't look at him once as she walked away.

Joey noticed the cold indifferent attitude, as this is how Mai usually behaved the morning after. It did in fact used to bother him, but now because it is such normal recurrence, Joey was starting to get used to her bizarre mood swings. How she could be so loving, soft sensual and submissive the night before and then morph into a cold, cynical shell of her previous self, always seemed so surreal to him...

Upon witnessing her all too familiar behavior no matter how peculiar it is; Joey was left alone in the bed with his hands behind his head in deep thought. It's true that he and Mai had become more than friends, but not necessarily in the conventional since. Ever since duelist kingdom where they had sex twice there, the first time being after their campfire meeting and the 2nd time being in the castile right before the finals, the two have kept this secret love affair private from the rest (Upon Mai's request of course).

Then After meeting up with Mai again in the virtual world the night when he Yugi, and Mokuba went to save Kaiba. Mai said she would give him a ride home and in doing so gave them both the perfect opportunity to talk about there previous sexual escapades. As they both talked and reflected in the car they found themselves back at Mai's place and...well one thing lead to another...a 3rd time. Then it became apparent to them both that this could become a more frequent occurrence. As the weeks went by Joey found himself getting phone calls from Mai after that night, but not to talk...no Mai called him whenever she needed some "sexual healing" and Joey was all too happy to oblige.

It was fun at first having unadulterated wild sex with the woman of your dreams with no strings attached, seemed like it would be a teenage boy's dream come true. But strangely Joey began to dread her phone calls as in a way they were becoming too painful for him. She never wanted to talk to him. Not once had Mai called him just to see how he was doing or to just talk or to set up a date to just hang out, no all she seemed to care about was the sex, and Joey found it surprisingly hurtful.

He couldn't even talk to anyone about it because he gave Mai his word that he would not tell a soul about the two of them, and Joey Wheeler is a man of his word. As Joey continued to lay In the bed reflecting on all of this he was snapped out of his thought when he heard Mai call for him from the kitchen.

"Joey!"

"Uh yeah Mai..." was his response as he began to get out of bed and put his boxers on that he found scattered on the floor of the bedroom from the night before. He then walked into the kitchen were he saw Mai sitting at the table sipping on a cup of coffee. "Yeah Mai..." Repeated Joey as he stood over her as she sat, while again not facing him once, all of her attention was directed to the coffee mug she was drinking out of, again Joey was used to this.

"Joey it's after 7 shouldn't you be in school or walking to school or dressed even by now..."

"Well yeah usually...but it's the start of spring break. See if you talked to me more, you would know that."

"Whatever..." was Mai's response, she knew where he was hinting at, she just didn't feel like talking about it.

"Well...um I guess I'll just take a shower. and be on my way then." Spoke Joey not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah yeah, sure sure" was Mai's passive response as she just waved him off.

He could have talked about their relationship with Mai but seeing that Mai was in one of her 'I don't give a damn moods' it would be futile,

"Dis woman is drivin me crazy" spoke Joey to himself

As he walks away and headed for the bathroom, full of frustration with a mixture of disappointment Joey found himself in the shower, As he felt the hot southing rhythmic drops of water hit his body he felt the tension in each muscle ease away. As the otter layer of his epidermis was being soothed , his inner emotions were still tense and frustrated. He and Mai had been having this so called relationship in secret for way too long, it was wearing thin on his emotions, he wanted more than sex but Mai clearly was afraid of the commitment or was it, she was just ashamed to admit that she had feelings for someone like him? That thought alone even hurt him more than being treated like her toy, because Joey knew there was truth in his ponderings, and yet his mind continues to wonder to the events that brought him here, when Mai called him yesterday evening.

_Flashback_

_Joey is in the kitchen fixing himself something to eat, the time is around 4:00pm and since today was the last day of school before spring break, classes were let out early, so he had been basically laying around at home doing nothing just enjoying the solitude (because his father was at work) since around noon. And laying around watching the day time talk shows just aren't that entertaining if you don't have something to snack on, so that's when he decided to make a sandwich. Upon the completion on his 12inch Italian sub with the works Joey grabbed it and a soda from the frig and went to vegetate in front of the TV once again...after all Jerry Springer was on, and though he knew most of the show was fake it was always able to make him laugh when he had nothing better to do. _

_As he laid there on the coach stuffing his face and laughing at how absurd Jerry's guests were he noticed the front door in the apartment was opening. Joey rolled his eyes as he knew only too well who was coming in. without giving the door a second glance Joey's father walked in. His father was a tall man with tan skin and wild dirty blond hair like his son's he always had stubble on his face as he never really saw it fit to keep up with his shaving, but when you're an alcoholic things like that have a tendency to lose it's importance. As he walked in he notice Joey instantly, as it was not normal to come home and see his boy there. Joey always had things to do and stayed out late a lot._

_"Did I miss something over here?" stated Joey's father sarcastically with a Brooklyn accent of his own. _

_"I could say the same about you pop. Since when are you home at dis time?" answered Joey as his eyes still stayed glued to the TV even though his father was right there in front of him._

_"I'm always here around dis time...its you I never see kid."_

_"Whatever pop, dat's not true, I always come in right after school, to drop off my things, and low and behold you're never anywhere to be found..." Joey then stopped in mid sentence and began to sniff as if he smelled something or was trying to smell something._

_"The hell is wrong wit you?" asked his father in a quizzical manner._

_"Alcohol, I don't smell any alcohol...are...are you sober?" Asked Joey in a sarcastic yet semi baffled manner._

_"Don't be a wise guy! Or do you want a knuckle sandwich?" And with that Joey's father began to walk away._

_"Hey I got your knuckle sandwich right here" was Joey's indifferent reply. _

_This was the most interaction he and his father have had with each other in the past month. They don't see much of each other at all, and it's partly intentional. when they are around each other too much they have a tendency to fight, whether it's oral or physical because his father is an obnoxious drunk that has a tendency to say hurtful things to Joey and of coarse Joey has a temper much like his old man, and well one thing would usually lead to blows on both sides. Joey had never been one to back down from a fight and as sad as it may be his father was no exception from this rule. As much as he hates to fight his father at times he has to in order protect himself as well as maintain his father's respect. If he didn't fight his father the man would walk all over him, and that was not going to happen. So the best way to avoid all of this was just for Joey to stay out and occupied as long as he could in order to avoid it all together. But when his father was sober like this, which is pretty rare... they get along just fine almost buddies._

_"Hey Joey!" Yelled his father from the kitchen _

_"What!" was Joey's irritated reply as the talk show was just getting good._

_"Your cell phone is ringin over here...or should I say singing" stated his father as he referred to Joey's ring tone, it was the song Freek-A-Leek by Petey Pablo, and Joey knew exactly who it was calling as he walked in the kitchen hearing the chorus of that song, he knew he programmed that song in his phone just for her number._

_"Who the hell is 'Sexy'?" asked his father as he looked at the name that popped up on the screen of the cell phone._

_"Don't worry about dat!" were Joey's words as he snatched the phone off the counter and away from his father's nosiness._

_"Hey" was all Joey said as he answered the cell phone and walked out of the kitchen with it._

_"Hey Joey" spoke the timid voice of Mai. And upon hearing it Joey smirked to himself because he always found it so ironic how she would always sound this way to him before they would do the deed. She always sounded so shy, and yet seductive at the same time, with a hint of vulnerability. _

_"How ya been Mai, I haven't heard for ya in a few weeks..." started Joey with the small talk as he walk out of the front door of the apartment and into the main hallway of the building in hopes to get away from his father's prying ears._

_"Not too good Joey..." were her words in a trembling whisper. That's when Joey knew something was wrong because usually at this point she would say something like 'cut the small talk wheeler and come fuck me...' but no she didn't say that to him this time. She really genially sounded sad._

_"Baby, what's da matter?"_

_"Well, it's nothing I can really put my finger on. Joey have you ever just felt sorrow for no reason at all that you can think of? It just feels like my heart is going to burst from heartache and loneliness, and I don't know why." At this point Joey could tell by the way her voice quivered over the phone that she was crying or she had been crying. He felt his heart breaking just by listening to her._

_"Hey Mai, if there is anything I can do? Do you want me to come over? I could rent a movie and bring some 'take out' over…"_

_"Oh could you? I mean just bring yourself over, I don't need the movie or 'take out', I don't really feel up to that. I just want to see you."_

_"No prob Mai, I'll see you in a hour okay baby."_

_"thank you Joey."_

_Joey smiled as he heard her sweet voice. They said there goodbyes and he hung up his phone. He then took about ten minutes to freshen up then he was out of the apartment in no time making his way to the sub-way. On the train he couldn't stop laughing to himself as he was just absolutely jubilant about seeing Mai. Like he had told her on the phone before she hadn't called him in a few weeks, so it has been awhile since they have last seen each other, and since he does not call her (upon her request, which is another thing about their relationship he hates) all he can do is hope that she is doing well and would call sooner or later, not that, that was all he thought about, Joey Wheeler has a life to be sure, but what he wouldn't give to have Mai take the role of a more stable lover/friend, instead of the spontaneous booty call, or as she puts it 'Fuck- buddy'. Well Joey's time of pondering their relationship has come to and end as he noticed it was now his stop. _

_Moments later Joey finds himself at the door of Mai's high rise apartment and knocking on it softly. Not even having to wait a minute Mai came to the door. Joey choked when he noticed what she was wearing. Mai answered the door in her black lacy bra and panties with her satin purple house robe wide open. Though Joey was more than ecstatic to see her, Mai on the other hand looked as depressed as she sounded on the phone, and before Joey could say anything to her he was greeted by a needy embrace, burring her face into his chest and began to sob uncontrollably. _

_"Ma..Mai..hey what's dis all about? Hey look you have to calm down…" was all Joey could think to say to the almost hysterical Mai as nothing but muffled sobs came from her. Moving away from him Mai tried to regain the little bit of composure she had left as she went to close the door behind him seeing that he only had one foot in the door before she latched on to him._

_"I'm sorry Joseph, I don't know what's come over me" spoke Mai as she looked at the ground, she felt too much embarrassment to face him._

_There was a brief moment of silence as Joey was trying to understand the situation. He just stood there looking at her for a few moments trying to figure out what would be the right thing to say.._

_"Hey look, I'm here for you Mai, you know dat. You can tell me anything."_

_Mai didn't say anything she just slowly walked up to him until she was only inches away. Taking her hand and began to caress his cheek._

_"You know, it's not even important now Joey…" spoke Mai in a low sultry voice as she stared into his hazel eyes. "I'm just glad you're here" she continued as she slowly inched closer _

_"Well…uh…"started Joey but unfortunately he couldn't think of anything further to say, course he didn't have to; seeing that Mai at this point no longer felt the need for words, for it was at that moment when she cut him off by softly brushing her lips against his. There kiss lingered as Mai wrapped her arms around his neck, while Joey pulled her body closer to his. _

_There bodies pressed against each other as the intensity and heat of there kiss continued. Mai slowly inches her hand down from his neck to his shoulder, to his chest, and finally resting her hand on his. She breaks there kiss as she takes him by the hand and leads him to her bedroom._

_"Mai.."_

_"…Sh. Don't speak" whispers Mai as she cuts him off. She then glides her silk house robe off exposing her sexy body, clad with her black lacy bra and panties. Joey stares at her speechlessly. No matter how many times he sees her body, it never gets old. He can feel his manhood growing with anticipation. _

_"Mai, what are you doin…not a minute ago you were cryin and now you want to…"_

_"…I just want something to make me feel better Joey. Is that so wrong?" spoke Mai playfully as she sat on the edge of the bed and taking his hands pulling him until he was on top of her, and again they began to kiss._

_His hard throbbing shaft rubbed against her hot center yearning to be free from his pants. Mai's hand then reaches down to unzip his pants, smirking inwardly as she feels how hard he is already._

_"My goodness Joseph feels like you're very happy to see me."_

_"Always…" was Joey's abrupt response as he continues to kiss her hungrily at this point_

_It was easy to assume that they each have had enough of there sexual banter, it was obvious there foreplay never lasted long. Joey frees himself from his pants , while Mai does the same, both tossing there under garments aside. They were both now nude and breathing in each other's sensual anatomy. Joey then begins to kiss Mai on the neck while slowly yet firmly groping her naked breast. A Mixture of kisses, licks and bites from Joey trails her neck to her chin until his lips find there way back to hers. Making there kiss even hungrier than before…_

_Breaking the kiss Joey looks down at her with aggressive lust in his eyes. At seeing his expression Mai smirks, knowing that he is ready to take her._

_"I want nothing more than to just slam cock inside you until that damn smirk of yours fades…"_

_"…well your welcome to try"_

_Without another word Joey enters her slowly yet assertively. A breathless moan escapes Mai's lips feeling him going deeper and deeper inside of her. Their bodies reradiated such heat from their union . Joey's thrust are slow and lingering as if he wanted to feel all of her while making it last as long as he could. Mai's Moans were like a sweet sexual symphony to his ears._

_"Oh Joseph don't stop, Oh I'm loving it…" pants Mai as she wraps her arms around him pulling him close to her, all the while opening her legs wider so that he would have better access ._

_"God…Mai.. baby you don't know what you do to me…" Joey trails off as he looks down at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was agape . He then begins to kiss her hungrily on the lips causing her to moan more so, as her hips begin to buck upwards to his slow sensual thrust implicating for him to speed up. Joey takes the hint as his thrusts begin to match her speed and power. Joey feels her wet center swallow his thick hard rod. He then lifts her legs over his shoulders for the ultimate access. He continues to slam in and out of her unapologetically all the while hearing her scream his name in pleasure. _

_"YES! JOEY! Oh god…"_

_"Look at you screaming my name…you just can't get enough of me can you?" Joey begins to taunt. _

_This was a bit out of his character to speak to her like this, but as he learned from the start of their sexual encounters Mai loves to be spoken to this way during sex, and he aims to please. _

_"No I can never have enough…Oh Joey!"_

_"You would never deny me this pussy!"_

_"NEVER! Its yours! All yours!" Mai screams hysterically_

_Joey then pulls out abruptly to Mai's surprise. He then lays on his back and pulls Mai on top of him. _

_"You want it, then work for it" was Joey's response as he smirked up at her, taking in every sultry curve of her body. Having her large bust hover above him was always a favorite sight. Mai smiles down at him as she takes hold of his erected shaft placing it back inside of her as a gasp escapes her lips. Mai then begins to move up and down while her large perky breast bounce in Joeys face. Joey grabs both of her breast taking one in his mouth as he bucks his hips matching her movements. Mai can feel his hot wet mouth encircling her nipple while his hand fondles and gropes the other._

_They continue on like this for most of the night._

_Flashback ends_

Joey turns off the shower and steps out while grabbing a towel. The memories of last night continues to replay in his head. He then shrugs his mild irritations off and begins to dress. He walks into the living room seeing Mai sitting in front of the television watching the morning shows.

"I think we need to talk" spoke Joey's voice as he walked in front of her, blocking her sight of the program she was previously watching. Mai arched a brow to this statement already knowing that this conversation had been "a long time coming".

"Really? About what?" was her lame attempt at playing dumb.

"Real cute Mai, but I think you know"

"Fine, you want to talk then talk fast"

Joey then takes a seat next to her on the couch. He sits there in silence for a few moments wandering what to say exactly.

"Mai…I care about you…" he started and paused waiting as he expected her to respond, when she didn't, he proceeded. "…but I'm just not sure what we're doin, ya know?"

"I don't follow" was Mai's simple reply

Joey didn't look at her when he spoke he just sat on the couch next to her as he stared at the ground. His expression read disappointment and hurt. Mai on the other hand watched him closely wondering what he would say next, her expression was stand offish, assertive and unsympathetic.

"It's just dat our arrangement is…well you gotta explain it to me, because you got me confused I don't get you Mai. Are we friends or not?"

"I would like to think so" was her response

"Then why can't I call you whenever I want? You told me never to call you. But you can call me anytime, it feels like dis is a one-sided friendship."

Mai shifted in discomfort because what he was saying was making perfect sense though she didn't want to admit it.

"I thought we talked about this a long time ago Joey, and we agreed that this was the best way to go if we wanted to continue our um…"

"…Fucking?" Joey finished for her his voice sounded irritated and insulted.

Mai cleared her throat before she responded to his outburst.

"Yes, since you want to be so blunt about it."

"Blunt? Really? Wasn't I just calling it what it is? Aren't we just fuck-buddies Mai?" spoke Joey as he finally faced her their eyes finally locking. His voice was beginning to raise as well as his temper. Mai was not liking his tone or what he was getting at.

"What are you getting so upset about Joey? I didn't force you into anything, if you don't want to continue our arrangement, there's the door!"

"How typical" spoke Joey softly with a irritated chuckle as he shook his head. He then stood up as he stared at the door. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed.

"Look Joey…I…"

"…I'm fallin for you Mai" interrupted Joey as he still didn't face her. "I mean…what the fuck am I supposed to do over here?"

"J…Joey?" Mai spoke softly in utter shock as she now stood up.

"Don't you get it?! I think about you all the time! I want to be able to talk to you! I want to express my feelings and stop hiding dis from everyone like dis is a fucking dirty secret to be ashamed of!" Yelled Joey as he finally face her.

Mai looks away in guilt and begins to speak softly.

"aw damn…I never meant to hurt you…but I…how can you expect too much from this? You're a 16 year old boy and I'm…"

"…Four years older, big fucking deal Mai!"

"It is a big deal Joey! This can't get out because of your age alone!"

"Is dat what dis is about? Look Mai I can understand not wanting to go out in public and showing displays of affection I can even understand why you don't want me to tell Yug and da others…but why the hell can't I call you?!"

"Well…I mean if that's what you want" spoke Mai softly as she walked up to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him looking him in the eyes. "I suppose we can make a compromise. She took one of her hands and caressed his cheek. "I don't want to loose you baby" she continued

"You mean dat?" spoke Joey in a softer tone as her touch and closeness began to ease his emotions.

"Of course" Mai spoke softly as she inched closer to his lips and began to kiss them softly. Joey Found himself unconsciously pulling her closer to him all the while deepening their kiss. His hands slowly traced her back finding there way to her small waist. Mai's hands were framing his face in endearment as she moaned at his touch and taste. Their bodies rubbed against each other yearning to be free to feel the other's skin and heat.

Their sweet moment of affection soon begins to turn into lustful want and desire, as Mai's hands begin to franticly travel and pull at Joey's hair while her pants and gasp were telling him don't stop as she arched her back while pressing herself against him. Joey felt her large soft breast pressed against his contrasting firm define chest. He then tugs at the belt of her silk house robe and without any dispute the flimsy purple fabric fell to the floor exposing every inch of Mai's alluring naked figure. Breaking the kiss to pull back and take her image in, he couldn't help but smile, loving everything that was before him.

Mai slowly begins to tug at his pants all the while keeping eye contact with Joey.

"I want you in my mouth" stated Mai as she unbuckled his pants and slowly pulled them along with his underwear down to his ankles. Mai was now on her knees as his large fully erect shaft was inches from her face.

"Mai…ah…" Joey trailed off as he felt her hot wet mouth surround his large throbbing cock . Joey closed his eyes as he felt her licking and sucking every inch of him. She moaned in ecstasy enjoying every taste. Joey then looks down at her, seeing her naked sexy body on her knees bobbing her head up and down as she aggressively sucks his dick.

"mm..Joey …I love it…" spoke Mai as she happily lapped at his engorged cock. "Baby I can't loose this" she continued as she deep throats him.

"You don't have to worry about that..I'll always …be there for you…" stammered Joey as he placed his hands on the back of her head. Her mouth was so hot and wet he wondered how much longer could he hold out. Her pace was quickening with her sucking all the while stroking him with each bob of her head.

Joey was so turned on, he couldn't take it much longer he had to have her. He pulls away interrupting Mai's job. Mai gives him a disappointed look while still being on her knees.

"Aw I can't have anymore?"

"Don't worry baby, I'm about to give you all of me" answered Joey with a smirk "turn around" he continues as he commands Mai into the position of his choice. Mai complies, anticipating him from behind.

"Come on Joey, I'm ass out and face down like you like it" playfully taunted Mai.

Joey responded with his member entering her slowly and softly at first and then with a jolt pushed himself aggressively completely in her without any warning.

"Ah…Oh God. Joey…"

"…Shut up bitch and take this dick!" spat Joey as he begins to ram in and out of her from behind, all the while loving the view of her soft ass jiggle with each of his powerful thrust. Mai closed her eyes with each thrust feeling all of him slamming in and out of her hot wet pussy. No matter how many times they have done this , she knew in her heart that she couldn't give him up, her body ached for his big strong hands to grope large soft tits. How she needed his long thick cock to slam into her. The mixture of pain and pleasure caused tears to stream down her face, her body was on fire for him.

As Joey grabs her by the waist slamming her into each of his animalistic thrust he feels her insides tighten around his dick. Feeling how hot and wet she is with the combination of her moans and screams Joey could have lost it right then and there, but instead pulls her up so that she's off the ground as he continues to fuck her standing up.

The only thing that was keeping Mai from falling was Joey's strong hands on her waist. That was it Mai no longer had any control of this sexual encounter Joey was now in complete control as his power and speed is at it's most extreme. One of his hands travel up to her breast while the other stayed firm on her waist keeping her up as her body jolts with each of his powerful thrust.

"Oh yeah fuck me Joey! Goddamn it!" Mai feels herself at her peak "Call me a bitch Joey!"

"You fucking bitch!"

"Oh God I LOVE YOU JOEY!" finally screams Mai as she finally climaxed with Joey not too long after.

They both find them selves collapsed on the floor in her living room in a loving embrace.

"Joey…about what I sai…"

"…Don't sweat it, I know it was the heat of the moment" was Joey's simple reply as they were both referring to her 'I love you' statement when they were having sex. He then kisses her on the forehead.

"…But…um…"starts Mai as she trails off

"…Mai it's no big deal, people say that kind of stuff during sex all the time" and with that said he got up and begins to get dressed. "Look Mai I better get going" Joey spoke as he was now fully dressed.

"Oh …yeah…right" spoke Mai as she stammered and quickly grabbed her robe and put it on. She then stood up to walk him to the door.

"well anyway beautiful, I'll call ya tonight okay"

"O..okay" was Mai stuttering responds

And like that he was gone.

Mai just stood there staring at the door as she felt a sentimental lump grow in her throat.

"…But I meant it…" was all she could say to herself as tears streamed down her face.

THE END?


End file.
